


Everyday magic

by AresHarkness



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is a Panicked Gay, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, M/M, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Sweet Kim Seungmin, Witchcraft, Witches, cat lee know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AresHarkness/pseuds/AresHarkness
Summary: Jisung, who is living his last year of colleage runs into a stray cat and realises that his life (and the world) is not as avarage as he thinks
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, minor Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Tsk... Hairband

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of bleeding & blood, there's a small injury, not too graphic. 
> 
> Also, it's not beta'd and english is my third language so please be nice!

Jisung was a pretty average guy, living in a pretty average town. He was in his last year of his music production studies and since the course was not the most demanding he was also working part time in a cafeteria next to campus. With what he earned he could afford a shared apartment instead of a shared dorm room so he considered he was doing pretty well for a 20 year old boy who was majoring in music. 

His daily routine consisted in working the first shift in the café from Friday to Tuesday, having slept for more or less 4 hours if he was generous, going to class pretty much every afternoon and making music until his eyes closed. His flatmate and friend finished that very same degree a couple of years prior so they more usually than not shared those sleepless nights composing and making music. 

“Hey, Chan, could you bring me some dinner when you come home?” Han asked when he heard his friend in the living room. He was preparing his bag for his late class after showering. “I don’t think I have time to hit the store before it closes” He muttered mostly to himself, however Chan heard him as he was leaning into his door, crossing his arms. 

“For sure, but don’t get too used to it” His smirk made one of his dimples show. 

“You have been my mother since I moved here” Jisung barely acknowledged Chan’s huff in response “Besides I always bring you one of those fancy drinks with too much sugar you love so much” The younger turned to look at him with his best puppy eyes. 

Chan laughed and came close to Jisung so he could ruffle his hair “That’s true, I’ll see what I can do” His smile fully displayed both his dimples and Jisung could only stare and smile back. Even if Chan’s schedule was even crazier than his, he always had time to spend with him, always with a gentle smile and even gentler words. Jisung considered himself really lucky to have ended with him as a flatmate, even if he had the nasty habit of leaving hair in the shower drain. 

Jisung ended up running late, as usual. He knew his teacher wouldn’t even acknowledge his delay since it was always like this. This time, and without wishing to set a precedent, there was a reason behind his tardiness. 

As he was walking fast but without even breaking a sweat he heard some animal noises from one of a small alley that he almost never dares glancing at. Even in plain daylight there were some shady and dark streets he prefered to avoid but something screamed in him as he heard some rustling and what appeared to be an animal crying. There were 2 or 3 people around him but minding their own business and they didn’t even glance in his direction when he crossed the street and stuck out his head trying to see what was happening but hiding his body behind the corner in case he needed to start running. 

He was well aware he was a tad dramatic but he couldn’t avoid hearing his own heartbeat getting faster and his breath becoming louder than what’s considered to be normal, which he knew was not the most clever way to hide himself but he was getting anxious and his mind couldn’t stop running ahead of him. 

He squinted but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary; some rubbish outside a bin and a metal staircase. “Welp, at least I will not be killed today” He mumbled and as he regained his breath and started to turn away he heard a soft mewl that came from inside the bin. He stopped midway and rolled his eyes because today was for sure his lucky day. He knew he wouldn’t be able to leave a poor animal there so he approached the bin with a renewed enthusiasm, rolled his sleeves and opened the lid. 

A ball of black fur jumped out the bin and before landing on the floor behind Jisung the small animal leaned on his shoulder sending a light current of what Jisung thought it was electricity through his lithe body, even making his toes curl.  It wasn’t the same feeling he remembered from when he was a preschooler and used to be too curious for his own good and put his fingers in every socket he could reach, but it was the only way he could explain the flow of energy he felt.

After a few beats he turned around to face the animal, the reason he was there missing his first class for the afternoon. 

It was a pity he didn’t turn around a few seconds before because he wouldn’t have missed the extrange gleam that the cat’s eyes were projecting, when he did finally turn it was already too late to notice. 

“Oh...You are bleeding” The human crouched in front of the black cat and he reached his hand forward in slow motion since he knew cats were known for their passive-aggressive behaviour. Jisung stopped his movement right in front of the animal’s yellow eyes since it started hissing and flattened its ears to the back of its head. Jisung understood the hint to not approach further unless he wanted his hand and possibly his face mauled. Speaking of injuries… “Hey, it’s fine if you don’t want me to touch you but your front leg keeps bleeding and it doesn’t look too good to me” He sighed when he realized he was stupid enough to talk to a cat as if it would understand him and just when he started retreating his hand and was about to stand up the cat stopped hissing and relaxed his posture enough for Jisung to feel safe as he tried to examine the injury. 

“ I am no vet but as far as I can see- the cat kept looking and blinking at Jisung as if it was understanding the words spoken but with a bored gesture, even though it was really in pain- the worst one is in your right front leg and since the one below your eye has already stopped bleeding I’m going to try and do something to stop the blood flow, ok?” The small animal blinked once more in understanding which should've freaked out Jisung but he was so focused on how to act without having a meltdown in an alley, in front of an injured but cute feline, that he barely noticed the cat’s weird antics. 

As he started to pull at his hair in deep thinking, he touched his forehead and thanked his past self profusely for deciding to wear a hairband, even if he was about to lose his favorite, he resolutely removed it and started to twist it in his hand to test its flexibility. The cat meowed once as he took a step back from the orange haired human as if he was disapproving of his choice of bandage. 

“¡Hey! I’m trying to help you here ok?” He started to question his last remnants of sanity as he kept talking to a being that couldn’t understand a single word he was uttering. “Jisung, it’s ok, people talk to babies and cute animals all the time and they don’t understand a word either” He tried to reason to himself but realized his words were spoken out loud when the cat deadpanned at him and let out a frustrated noise, as if it was huffing. “Stop staring at me this way, I can’t concentrate and I don’t want to hurt you” He admonished the small animal as it looked the other way, putting a figurative end to their bickering. 

Jisung rolled his sleeves to his elbows again, his go-to move to gain some strength, and he let the cat smell his hairband, which it did disdainfully only to appease the human. He held the cat with one hand, trying, and kind of failing, to not pet him too much (for some reason he thought it was inappropriate, since it was a stray it might have fleas and the last thing Jisung wanted was to battle with those tiny bitches). He let himself a second to enjoy the soft fur beneath his fingers and since the cat seemed to relax a little bit he took the chance and wrapped his hairband around its bleeding wound in a tight fit so it would work as a tourniquet. As he withdrew his shaking hands he took a look at his work and he let out a satisfied hum. 

“It seems the bleeding has slowed down but since you have no collar and looked like a stray I think I should bring you to the vet so they can heal you properly and take a look at you. Maybe they can put you out for adoption too” His smile died on his lips as the cat suddenly meowed quite high-pitched for an injured animal but it was not looking at him anymore but right past his back. 

Jisung got up to see what got the animal fussing around until his eyes fell to a really handsome and really tall boy that looked more or less his age. He didn’t like the smirk the other guy was sporting on his beautiful face so he positioned himself in front of the cat as if he could protect it with his body. 

“Oh, Lino, seems like you’ve got yourself a  _ little human _ to play around” 

“Is the cat yours? -Jisung didn’t miss a beat even if the other has been looking at the cat and not at him- I’ve found him injured inside the trash bin” He really felt like something was off with this stranger but he couldn’t quite place what it was, maybe his weird wording when he referred to Jisung as a “little human” as if the stranger wasn’t like him. Well, in fact he wasn’t little but he was human, wasn’t he?

“In fact, I’m not his  _ owner _ ” Tall-and-handsome couldn’t stop speaking in italics, it seemed, but he huffed a laugh and put a strand of his black hair behind his ear, he kept looking at the cat when he spoke next, barely acknowledging Jisung’s presence “But i bet Jeongin would be glad he is  _ safe _ ” Could this guy stop with the italics nonsense? 

Jisung hummed under his breath, even if there was something off putting about this guy he didn’t seem dangerous and the cat started to limp towards him without glancing back to Jisung. 

Tall-and-handsome turned the corner with a little wave of his fingers and an overly cute goodbye that made Jisung’s lips curl slightly downwards in annoyance but he said his goodbye back, his mama didn’t raise an impolite son. 

What was surprising was that Lino, following after the other guy, turned around and bowed to Jisung and even though It was a barely there movement it happened, he was sure of it. He stood there, stunned, as the cat finally disappeared from his field of view. 

Jisung started pulling at his hair once again as he realized he had lost his supreme hairband and all this weird encounter would make him way later than usual to his class. Letting out a loud groan he started running to save all the time he could and he busied his mind in school work and the final project he needed to start asap, so he moved this incident with the cat and the stranger to the back of his head. 


	2. G A Y

Hyunjin was kinda mad; not at himself, not even at Minho but the situation that had happened just a few minutes ago called it for him to act in some way to understand what was going on. Jeongin had asked him to please go look for his older brother who had been sending distress signals through their mental bond. Speaking of mental bonds, he could feel his lovely familiar poke kindly at his mind, sending him all the calmness that a link like theirs could hold. He took a deep breath and he traveled his gaze downwards so he could convey the seriousness in his tone and stare. 

“We need to talk- Lino barely acknowledged Hyunjin’s words, the cat side eyeing the human next to him- and I won’t talk to a cat that can only blink at me if he feels like it” The cat, in a clear mocking manner, blinked at the human once. Truth was he hated shifting back to his human form if there was no need for it, and he didn’t think it necessary, he was injured but it would eventually heal. He knew Hyunjin tended to be dramatic but the situation wasn’t that critical and the long haired boy tended to overreact. 

Seeing that this approach was not going to be fruitful he switched tactics. “Innie was worried and you know how he gets when he is concerned about his older brother’s wellbeing” Hyunjin almost couldn’t finish his words, Lino had started hissing at him and stopped in his tracks in the middle of the street staring angrily at the younger’s eyes. So, the emotional blackmail wasn’t going to work either therefore he had to use his last resort. 

Hyunjin broke the staring contest when he reached inside his jacket’s pocket with one hand while with the other he took a hold of the amethyst stone that he always wore around his neck in a loose gold chain. Lino wasn’t stupid and knew what was about to happen but he wasn’t in the mood to please the other so he started to let his flow of energy run trough his small body and he felt his eyes gleaming, to no avail since when he was in his animal form there was almost nothing he could do to stop Hyunjin’s magic, but he could at least play a litte dirty. 

“You are insufferable” Hyunjin used one of the charm bags he always carried with him and with some Moon Salt and charcoal ashes he casted a quick cloaking spell with a swift and elegant movement of his right hand in order to make them invisible for what was about to come. It wasn’t even necessary since there was no one in the street where they stood but it was a typical Hyunjin strategy to assert some kind of dominance, he knew he was powerful and never lost a chance to prove it. “I’m counting to three and when we are back home I want you to be in your human form” The cat was tired of pulling a fight that he would eventually lose anyway so he stopped projecting his magic outwards and closed his eyes reversing his flow of energy, reluctantly focusing on shifting back to his human form. 

Hyunjin let his power free, which created a gentle and lilac breeze that surrounded both of them, revolving around their figures. He counted to three and opened his eyes, creating a visible psi ball and aiming it to his amethyst, which worked as an enhancer, and true to his word they appeared inside Hyunjin’s room back in their home. 

“Oooof, I’m drained” Hyunjin fell on the floor, his back to bed but unable to climb to sit there and rest properly. He stretched his legs in front of him and opened one eye, just in time to see how his friend recovered his human form, in all his naked glory, before his eyes. Well, at least he had his back to Hyunjin, it would have been worse if his front was facing him considering his current field of view from where he was sitting on the floor “Hyung, this will never get old” He snorted, a very unlikely Hyunjin thing to do, but he was too tired to try and avoid it all their previous tension completely forgotten now that they were in their safe space. 

“Yah, at least you remembered your manners, you brat” Minho looked briefly around the room to try and find something to wear. Next to him, in Hyunjin’s chair, laid a robe that would suffice even if it had a flower pattern all over it and was absolutely hideous to Minho’s eyes. 

“Care to take this and put it on my altar, please, hyung?” Hyunjin now had both his eyes closed and was offering Minho his amethyst necklace. The older took it all the while he ended fastening the robe around his hips and since Hyunjin was way taller, even if the fabric was a little see through, he could cover his nakedness. Just when he was retreating from the altar, someone barged in, almost taking the door out of its hinges. 

“What the hell happened to you?” A rush of white, almost silver hair, and an angry set of eyebrows stomped across the room and ended up in front of Minho. 

“Innie…”

“Don’t Innie me” the younger interrupted, today was the day everybody had license to tell him a few home truths even if they were younger than him. Jeongin inspected him from head to toe, looking for injuries, until he stopped his eyes on his right forearm where a red hairband was tightly wrapped around his wound. He could still feel the ice cold sensation that swept his whole body when that creature injured him, but it had been receding and he only felt the throbbing on his arm by now. “How the hell had that happened?” He pointed to the hairband “And what the hell is that? Aren’t you supposed to be a fucking  _ clear witch _ ? How could you let someone hurt you like that, huh?” 

“Innie, please, stop stressing yourself about this” Minho extended his hand and took Jeongin's in his, trying to calm him down without recurring to his magic. “What’s important is that I’m here now, in one piece and nothing out of the ordinary happened, I just stumbled upon another familiar I didn’t know and we kind of let out our frustrations with each other, that’s all” He tried to summarize it and he also let Jisung out of the story on purpose. He knew something transpired between them, and after their auras touched he thought for a second that the other was a witch like him and he recognized him as a shifter but the cute orange haired boy was an unaware human, after all. He smiled, in part because he wanted to calm Jeongin further but also from the memory of the sweet but confusing human that aided him. 

“Yeah, okay, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened” 

Hyunjin, who seemed to be asleep for this whole time, opened his eyes and interrupted Minho train of thoughts “I’m going to get Seungmin, don’t start your story without us” He jumped to his feet and left the two siblings in his room as he went down the stairs to fetch his familiar, he navigated through all the book filled shelves until he reached the front desk and was met with the prettiest round eyes to ever exist, at least to his biased opinion, and melted a little when those eyes set on him and became two shinning crescents.

“Hyung, have you seen my brother?” Since there were no customers in the bookstore he situated himself in front of his hyung and laid his elbows on the desk that was between them, resting his chin in one of his hands and with the other he put a lock of hair behind his ear. He couldn’t be more obvious, but the older was as oblivious as Hyunjin was self-confident. 

“I think he’s brewing me a tea, in the backstore” He smiled his thousand watt smile, that showed both his dimples, and Hyunjin, before he could do something stupid like boop his nose or kiss his dimples, he decided he needed to find Seungmin and put an end to his endless pinning, for now. 

“I need him upstairs for a few minutes, could you manage the shop in the meanwhile?” It was a stupid question since the older was almost always alone and even if he was  _ unaware  _ of magic creatures, he was more competent that all the witches who lived upstairs. 

“Of course, Hyunjin, thanks for letting me know” Hyunjin started retrating himself to the backstore to fetch Seungmin but he turned to the older and smiled at him. 

“There’s no need to be so formal, Channie” He winked at him, knowing he shouldn’t drop the honorifics, even less with his employee but he was tired and he couldn’t care less in that moment, he would have enough time at night to regret all his life choices. As it always happens between one oblivious bi and one auto proclaimed self-confident gay, Hyunjin missed Chan’s reaction and the red blush that rested high in his cheeks and faded to a light pink all the way to his ears. 

A few minutes later, all four witches were gathered in Hyunjin’s room. Minho had already changed into some real clothes, for all his dongsaengs relief, he also felt more comfortable in his usual dark clothes. 

Seungmin had brought the tea to Chan before going upstairs and also some hex-breaking potion to Minho, who was sipping it happily since the mix of lavender and eucalyptus was one of his personal favourites. He was also thinking of how he could start explaining his afternoon, deciding to leave Jisung out of it once again, as he still had some thoughts regarding the human that he needed to sort out by himself. He also needed to take a closer look at his brother, he knew he couldn’t let him lose even an ounce of control, but as he discreetly eyed him he seemed fine but eager to know what had happened to his older brother. 

“Since we are all here now” Seungmin broke the silence with his sweet voice, meant to relax everyone present. He took his place in between Jeongin and Hyunjin, and he handed the latter some of his home made and magic infused sweets, so he could gain some energy after teleporting both himself and Minho back home. He took a look at all the witches and finally his eyes landed on Minho “Hyung, please explain to us who did that to you and how exactly happened so we can be careful from now on”. 

Minho blinked at Seungmin, thanking him silently for his calmed demeanor but ended looking at the floor as he started explaining his afternoon in the most detailed manner he was capable of. “I was just running some errands for the bookstore when I perceived another shifter witch presence. I didn’t recognize their smell but as we approached each other I knew they weren’t a solitary witch, there were traces of two opposite forces within them and they were really powerful, I could feel it” He looked at his freshly bandaged forearm as he continued “I deduced they were like me, a familiar that balances their  _ owner  _ magic prowess. We couldn’t help it and as we came across one another, they started chasing me. I’m not really fond of injuring anyone that’s why I’m a  _ clear  _ witch, as you are all aware, so in the end they scratched at me, I guess they hexed me as well since I can’t heal the wound with my magic and yeah...that’s sums it up” He was very obviously leaving out Jisung’s part in all this since he didn’t want to further embarrass himself and admitting he let an  _ unaware  _ human help him out. Hyunjin didn’t tell on him, so he thought he should apologize as soon as possible for his behaviour when he came and took him home. 

“I can feel something off in your aura, I guess that’s what’s been bothering me, but if they were powerful enough to go beyond your default protection spell, I guess they are really something else. I can’t recognise the smell but it seems familiar to me in some way” Innie was lost in thought as he scratched his chin, trying to place the remaining energy that was mixed into Minho’s aura. 

“Maybe we know them, it’s not a very big town and our bookstore has the most complete magic-themed catalog around so it may be correct to assume we have crossed paths with them at some point” Seungmin pointed out. 

“Yah, Minnie” Hyunjin obnoxious self was back, he let a high pitched squeal as he played with his familiar’s hair until he looked like a freshly awoken puppy with his hair all over the place but he only deadpanned at the older, used to his antics “You really put that brain of yours into use, I’m with my younger brother here, it’s really possible that we have met them here” Minho nodded, agreeing to this theory even if he barely felt that cold energy anymore, only around his wounded forearm, what he could still feel was Jisung’s aura. “Okay...So that’s all, right?” Minho kept nodding, still lost in his thoughts “ I’m dead tired, could you please leave me to nap for a while now that he is safe and everything is more or less sorted out? Good talk you all” Both Jeongin and Minho started getting up to let Hyunjin rest but something just crossed Seungmin’s mind. 

“You did see the animal, right, hyung?” Minho stopped dead on his tracks, knowing where this was going but he nodded once, assessing if he could live the rest of his days as a cat, which was way easier than being human and possibly dying from embarrassment. “Which animal was it? It must have been big enough to leave you that ugly scratch” 

“Eh…” He couldn’t lie (or omit the truth) anymore to them, he had no option but to answer Seungmin’s question “It was a  **rat** ”

Minho had never seen their eyes so big and round it was almost funny, but he took advantage of their stunned silence to flee the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos & comments make this smol bean really happy. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rsispain)
> 
> Adéu!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this is my first stray kids story, I hope you like it!   
> I don't have a schedule but I'll try to be consistent with the updates, I will add tags and pairings as the story progresses.
> 
> Oh, and happy Valentine's day!
> 
> Come shout at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rsispain)


End file.
